


Tales from Himmel

by Nights_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a comment at a con, Chuck is God, Gen, How Do I Tag, I have no idea on this tagging thing, Mostly Humour, Reasonably Canon Compliant, Some angst, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: Chuck, Gabriel, and Michael living in a house together... What could go wrong?





	

The first thing Gabriel was aware of was a horrible ringing in his ears. After it finally eased to an annoying buzz, he became more aware of his surroundings, the foremost being the incredibly comfortable bed he was lying on. He didn't want to ever leave it, but hearing an unfamiliar voice singing through the open bedroom door set him in edge. After spending millennia on the run from Heaven, he'd learnt the hard way to always investigate anything unusual.

Realising he couldn't feel his angel blade under the loose t-shirt as he sat up did nothing to help ease his trepidation. He was in no shape for a fist fight and without a weapon he was defenceless.

'Oh, thank Dad,' he thought when he spotted it on the bedside table a few seconds later and picked it up.

Following the unfamiliar voice down the tiled hallway, Gabriel found himself standing in the doorway of a small kitchen, stunned by the sight before him. The man singing had his back turned to Gabriel and was in turn blocking what he was doing, but the archangel guessed he was cooking pancakes going off the small stack of breakfast food on a plate next to what was presumably the stove. But that wasn't what surprised him the most - after watching the man for enough time a verse in his song had elapsed, he realised that the stranger really wasn't that unfamiliar to him.

"Dad," Gabriel breathed, dropping his blade on the floor with a loud clatter, barely even registering he'd spoken out loud until the scruffy-looking man stopped singing and turned around.

"Morning, Gabriel," Chuck greeted his son with a smile, "Glad you're finally awake. Are you hungry? I, uh, made pancakes."

Gabriel managed to nod and sit on one of the stools at the bar-type counter as his father placed a plate in front of him and another one at the place next to him before retrieving the pancakes from the stove and some sort of syrup from the pantry.

"So, how're you feeling?" Chuck asked, sitting next to Gabe and grabbing a couple of pancakes from the stack he'd made.

"Okay, I guess?" Gabe replied, hesitantly grabbing some food for himself as well, "I mean, I've got a dull headache but otherwise I feel fine."

Chuck nodded his acknowledgement and laughed when he saw how much maple syrup Gabe had poured on his pancakes, "Still love your sugar, I see."

Gabe smiled sheepishly before damn-near moaning when he took a bite of his breakfast, "Dad, these are incredible!"

Chuck laughed again, "Well, the Winchesters liked them, and I did make everything..."

Gabe rolled his eyes. That was just like his father - bring up the fact he's the almighty Creator of everything in casual conversation.

"Wow, those yahoos are still alive?" Gabriel was surprised.

"Well, it's a long story but basically yes, they are both still alive at the moment," Chuck explained cryptically. Gabriel was definitely pushing for a more in depth story later.

"Okay," Gabriel acknowledged, "So, where were you?" He asked around a mouthful of food.

"That's an even longer story," Chuck sighed, resting his utensils on his plate, "But I've been around."

"'I've been around?!'" Gabe mimicked his father's voice, his pain obvious in the few words, "You up and left us Dad! You tossed Lucifer out of Heaven, which I understand the reasoning behind, but losing the older brother who taught me basically everything I know hurt me more than words can express. Then, when I went to your throne room to seek comfort from being with you, I instead find a distraught Michael who told me you'd left and hidden yourself from all the angels. You promised you'd never leave us, but you abandoned us and left us as orphans!" Gabriel's voice cracked on the last word as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

Chuck placed one of his hands on Gabe's back and tried to help soothe his pain.

"Why'd you leave?" Gabriel mumbled, wiping his face with his shirt sleeves.

"I hated myself for what my choice had done to Lucifer and how much it had hurt all my other children. I was sick of seeing my failures and how much pain I'd caused, so I left," Chuck explained, his voice low.

"But you hurt us more when you left."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Gabriel."

 

"Hey Dad, I'm..." Michael called out as he opened the front door, back from the store a few minutes later, "Home..." he finished quietly as the two men eating breakfast turned around to look at him, Chuck smiling a silent greeting to his eldest.

"Mike?" Gabe asked, after looking at the newcomer for a few seconds trying to recognise the obvious grace.

Michael chuckled lightly, "Hello, Little Bird."

Gabriel smiled at the nickname his brothers gave as a fledgling. He hadn't been called that since just after Lucifer was cast out of Heaven.

"That's an interesting vessel choice, Mike," Gabriel frowned after recognising his brother's vessel to look very similar to a young John Winchester, "Sam and Dean won't be pleased if they see you."

"With no-one in his true vessel bloodline either alive or willing to serve as a vessel, I had to create an empty body for your brother," Chuck explained, standing up and walking over to take the couple of grocery bags Michael was still holding, "Much like you did several thousand years ago," he added with a pointed look at his youngest as he walked back over to the stove.

Gabriel at least had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself.

"But that still doesn't solve the problem of if we run into the Winchester brothers," Gabriel repeated, looking between his father and brother.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, Gabe," Michael reassured his brother, sliding into the seat next to him, "We're not even in the same country as them."

"So where are we then? Canada? England? Iceland?"

"Australia."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be kinda like a sitcom, even if this chapter didn't look anything like it. I swear the next chapter will be.
> 
> Massive shout out to my best friend who acted as beta, the official idea tester (TM), and also helped to keep characters reasonably in character - even if I did ignore some of her advice...


End file.
